


Blind love

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa ha lastimado a Anna con su magia, le dio justo en sus ojos. Su padre la lleva con los trolls, piensa que podrán ayudarla. Pero ¿podrán? ¿Qué pasará con la vida de Anna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! este es mi siguiente pseudo-fanfic. Esto queda de momento como oneshot, pero el plan es que tenga algunos capítulos.
> 
> Mientras decido si dejarlo como oneshot o hacer más caps, disfrútenlo.

-¿Elsa? Sé que estás adentro… -

No Anna, vete, por favor…

-Me han preguntado a dónde fue. Que sea valiente y de mi traté… te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar.-

No puedo… no quiero lastimarte otra vez.

-Tú eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer…-

Anna escuchó a su hermana llorar al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a hacerlo. Elsa ya nunca abría la puerta.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-

...

-¡Anna! Ay no, ay no… ¡Mamá, papá!-

La pequeña princesa lloraba y gritaba el nombre de sus padres, poco después de haber lastimado a su hermanita con su magia.

-Elsa… ¿pero qué has hecho? ¡Esto se está saliendo de control!- su padre inspeccionaba rápidamente el salón, mientras su esposa tomaba en brazos a Anna. El salón pasó de marmol y piedra a hielo y nieve en algún momento de la madrugada. Ya antes las niñas habían jugado con la nieve que Elsa creaba, pero esta vez el frío calaba, no era normal..

-Anna, cariño...- la reina se espantó de inmediato al tomar a su hija -Está helada…- la reina no tardaba en entrar en pánico, pero el rey no se dejó dominar por sus emociones –Sé lo que hay que hacer- dijo recordado el tomo viejo de la biblioteca real.

"Rúnar Fjǫlkunnigra*" sí, el libro de los trolls.

-Toma tu capa y a las niñas, yo iré por los caballos-

La familia real salió a toda prisa en dos caballos, dejando detrás del caballo donde venía la hija mayor un camino de nieve y hielo.

Elsa sentía los brazos de su padre cerrándose en torno a su cuerpecito, tenía miedo, ambos tenían miedo y su madre, ni hablar, ella llevaba a Anna.

Todos temían que fuera muy tarde para la más pequeña.

-¡Por favor, ayúdennos! Es mi hija...-

Habían llegado al Valle de la Roca Viviente: una planicie con círculos concéntricos de rocas de gran tamaño y cubiertas de moho. En cuanto el rey terminó su pedido de ayuda, las rocas comenzaron a moverse, rodando hacia ellos hasta rodearlos.

El líder, Paavi, fue quien habló.

-Siento una magia poderosa. Ven, Elsa, acércate-

Paavi le tomó de las manos y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Sus poderes ¿son maldición o de nacimiento?-

-De nacimiento, y siguen creciendo- contestó rápidamente su padre

-Acerque a la niña- esta vez, dirigiéndose a la reina.

-Por suerte no fue su corazón, la cabeza y los recuerdos son fáciles de manipular.- Los recuerdos de la pequeña salieron de una nube, mostrando todo lo que recordaba de la magia de su hermana -Hay que cambiar los recuerdos, la magia debe suprimirse. Pero descuiden, la diversión se quedará. Aunque debo advertirles, si la magia tocó sus ojos, podría haber consecuencias-

Elsa sintió que su corazoncito se partía en dos. Si su magia tocó los ojos de Anna, ¿qué le pasaría?

-Elsa,- continuó Paavi -debes guardar. Hay belleza en tu magia, pero peligros también. Debes aprender a controlar tus poderes; el miedo será tu enemigo.-

-Lo hará- se apresuró a prometer su padre -Reduciremos la servidumbre, cerraremos las puertas, su contacto con las personas será mínimo. Esconderemos sus poderes de todos, incluyendo a Anna.-

Anna despertó al día siguiente, todo parecía en orden hasta que preguntó por qué todo estaba tan oscuro. Paavi estaba en lo correcto, los ojos de Anna habían sido cubiertos por una delgada capa de hielo que le impedía ver. Elsa aprendió desde ese momento que su magia era peligrosa, que ella era peligrosa y decidió salvar a su hermanita, alejándose, tratando de evitar cualquier accidente que pudiera volver a causarle daño.

Y ahora las consecuencias eran estas. Ambas separadas por una puerta que nunca se abría al llamado de la más joven.

Elsa se culpaba a diario cuando veía a su hermana, a lo lejos, con el bastón en mano. Ya no era la misma niña que correteaba por el castillo, pero seguía siendo juguetona, ahora tenía que ser más precavida, pero igual corría y gritaba y brincaba. No Elsa, ella se quedó para toda su niñez vigilando a su hermana, desde su ventana, o desde algún lugar lejano a ella, dispuesta a ayudarla en cuanto lo necesitara. Finalmente, Elsa terminó dejando a Anna sola, la pequeña se valía muy bien por sí sola.

...

-Elsa...- A la princesa menor se le cortaba la voz llamando a su hermana en una petición que no alcanzó a dar forma. Ahora que sus padres habían fallecido, Anna tenía razón, Elsa era lo único que le quedaba. Pero la puerta seguía cerrada.

Y dentro de otros tres años, todas las puertas continuarían cerradas para Anna. Pero sabía que su hermana estaba del otro lado, y ahora, sabía que sufría como ella.

**Author's Note:**

> *El nombre lo tomé de lo que dice en wiki/Thread:332039
> 
> En algún momento se me ocurrió que Anna pudo haber quedado ciega y dije, pues ¿por qué no?


End file.
